Prior devices for trimming grass have been either manually powered or self-propelled. A number of self-propelled/power trimmers use flexible line as the cutting element. Thus, the trimmers are able to cut grass from around trees and various other obstacles without in any way damaging the blade. Further, the operator is not exposed to the hazards of metallic blades. These trimmers, however, require the operator to support the device. The operator becomes tired of supporting the device after only a short period of time thus requiring him/her to take frequent breaks. This will inevitably prolong the laborious chore of cutting the grass. Further, this disadvantage prevents some individuals from using power trimmers altogether because they are simply not strong enough to operate them.
Also, the presently known power trimmers are extremely noisy. The noise of power trimmers is disturbing to the operator as well as any individuals in the immediate vicinity.